


Just Wear a Darn Hat

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [100]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, John has infinite patience, Sherlock is being an infant, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock won't leave the flat because he's having a bad hair day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wear a Darn Hat

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:oHMY CHUCK IM CRYING NDFKSDJFSKJDBF I love Cas so much. And Sherly. OHOHOHOH I HAVE ONE. Sherlock won't leave the flat because he's having a bad hair day. ~~~~ Your lovely oat

"Sherlock, come on, it can’t be that bad" coaxed John, standing with   
his arms crossed in front of Sherlock’s (locked) room door, tapping his   
foot impatiently, like he’d been doing for the past half hour.

“It looks terrible, I’m not coming out today" came the muffled reply,   
and John groaned because they’d been having this same conversation for   
a while, and John had tried everything from begging to blackmail.

The world’s greatest consulting detective (the world’s only consulting   
detective, actually) was refusing to leave his room, let alone the   
flat, because he was having a bad hair day, John sighed, wondering when   
his flatmate had morphed into a teenage girl, and debated calling   
Lestrade, maybe an interesting case would be a big enough bribe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is a drama queen…


End file.
